The abduction of infants from hospital maternity wards happens with alarming frequency. The incorrect matching of newborn infants and parents also occurs much too often. To ensure that mother and infant are correctly matched together, some hospitals use a system of coded badges that are secured to each of the mother and the infant. Typically, a multi-digit code is printed on a wristband which is secured to the mother, and a wrist and/or ankle band bearing a matching multi-digit code is secured to the infant. The mother's badge is secured prior to delivery, and the infant's badges are secured as soon as practical after delivery while both the mother and infant remain in the delivery room. When mother and infant are later united, for example when the infant is brought from the nursery to the mother's recovery room, a hospital staff member is instructed to verify the numbers match to ensure the correct infant is united with the correct mother. Mothers are also encouraged to check that the numbers match. As an alternative to the infant wrist or ankle band, it has been proposed to imprint the code on an umbilical clamp and to provide the mother with a wristband again bearing a matching code. It is suggested that the umbilical clamp system ensures that the coded band does not inadvertently detach itself from the infant. With either wrist/ankle bands or umbilical clamps, the system requires human intervention to function correctly, and errors in matching mother and infant can still occur if the hospital staff or the mother fail to check or are careless in checking that the coded numbers match.
In addition to infants, it may be desirable to monitor other objects such as household pets, wildlife, incarcerated prisoners, and the like. One invention has overcome some of the problems disclosed above. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,790 discloses a infrared/radio frequency (IR/RF) transmitter/receiver operably secured to the mother and to the infant. In a matching mode of operation, IR signals are received by infrared receivers located within the various rooms of the hospital to precisely and automatically determine by proximity that mother and infant are correctly united. In a presence detecting mode, RF signals from the infant's badge are detected by RF receivers located throughout the maternity ward of the hospital or throughout the hospital generally. In a security mode, RF receivers located proximate exits of either of the maternity ward and/or the hospital detects RF signals from the infant and may provide a signal to generate an alarm if any unauthorized exit occurs.
In previous ankle and/or wrist tag devices, the band and cable length are adjusted to be fitted to the ankle or wrist and any excess material left is cut. Having to cut the excess using a scissors or a sharp object poses a risk to the infant and/or the nurse. The cut portion may also be left by mistake in the baby's bed, etc. presenting a choking hazard.